Marina D'or
by Shah Jelen
Summary: Un español poseído por el mismísimo Satanás. Un portugués al borde del colapso. Hombres, mujeres y viceversa. Y finalmente, el maldito anuncio /-/ - ¡ANTONIO, NO ES REAL! - AAAAGGGHHHH /-/ Iberian Bros. [Two-shot]


Creo que no necesitáis explicaciones. Tampoco las voy a dar. Esto es justamente lo que estás pensando. No tengo perdón.

Quiero dedicárselo a mi hermana, la cual he usado de referencia para manejar al personaje de Portugal, porque como todo buen hermano su deber es destrozar los sueños del otro. Esto es ley universal.

Dentro vídeo.

* * *

**Marina D'or**

Agosto. Calor horroroso. La capital. _Madrid._ Un piso de mierda. El paro. Independencia de Cataluña. Puiol. Conflictos Sirio-Palestinos. Unión Europea, cómplice asesino. Turismo. Nuevos reyes en Mayorca. Guerras. Crisis. Muertes. Esos y muchos más problemas eran el trabajo a tratar por la representación española. Una misión dura, complicada, difícil, y sobretodo, muy larga.

Una tarea que se estaba pasando literalmente por el forro pues había temas bastante más importantes en su agenda.

- Súper fuerte - decía el moreno con la mirada perdida - Esto es muy fuerte.

- Ya lo se España, es preocupante pero debes mantener la calma. El Ébola es un virus horrible y tienes que mantenerte firme ante este caso...

Antonio giro a mirar a su hermano.

- ¿De qué coño hablas? - bufo enfadado- ¡Te estoy hablando de Chabelita! ¡ISABEL II! Pobre mujer, maldito Alberto Isla...¡Merece un ticket directo al infierno!

* * *

Situación de los gemelos (no los cantantes, NO, GEMELIERS ATRÁS, ATRÁS): ambos comparten un apartamento de apenas veinte metros cuadrados, Paulo se encarga de todas las tareas mientras Antonio está absorto en...

- Hombres, mujeres y viceversa. ¡Paulooo! - chilla ignorando completamente la existencia de vecinos - ¡Que empieza, corre!

El portugués deja los platos a medio fregar para huir hacia el micro-salón, llevándose por delante su mesita de plástico (hoy comerían en el suelo, en el maravilloso caso de poder comer) y tirándose al sofa estilo _Misión Imposible _justo cuando suena la intro del programa.

- Resumen de ayer.

España ríe ansioso.

- Hoy toca chicas y el ultimo día fue lo de Abel que lo echo Triana y el pijo ese de las dos inmobiliarias - se agarra la barbilla dubitativo-. ¿Lo sentó al final?

Portugal se encoge de hombros.

- Ni idea. Metieron tantos gritos, que si Kiko Rivera, que si solo pensaba en dinero, Nagore metiendo mierda - escupe al mueble roto-. ¡Bah! Como la odio.

Antonio es incapaz de contener la carcajada hasta que Paulo le manda callar tras aparecer Emma presentando a las tronistas. España comenta sobre lo guapa que es María y Portugal responde con un _''Ojala se vaya con Avatar" _provocando la habitual discusión.

- A ver, Avatar es majo y tal pero la veo más con Christian - explica el menor de los ibéricos.

- ¿Christian? ¡Pero si es un egocéntrico! ¡De seguro se va con Avatar! Ellos tienen _feeling_, lo de Christian es solo tonteo - rebate el ojiazul.

- ¡Tú estás fatal! Si no se va con él, se va con Manu. Ese chiquillo es un salao'.

- ¡Que no, que no! Avatar asegurado - vacila un momento-. Pero debo decir que el mudito se está poniendo las pilas.

- A mi el que me las pone es Iván, y no las pilas precisamente.

- OH JOJOJOJO.

Gays ante todo.

Llega el intermedio con sus interminables anuncios comparables a los de Antena 3 pero estos ni dicen cuanto duran. _6 minutos y no volvemos. _Ellos son honestos y prefieren no mentir. Para eso tienen Salvame.

Mientras Paulo regresa a la cocina a fregar los cacharros, España hace una de las actividades favoritas más patriotas: tragrarse la publicidad. Y ahí está él, estudiando cada corto que pasan y esperando (y desesperando) la vuelta de HMYV. Si se dignan a volver, claro.

Su vista centrada en en móvil y esos doscientos mil wasas hasta que ocurre. Un año más, esa endemoniada musiquita se cuela en la oreja, taladrando su cerebro y matando una a una sus pocas neuronas.

_¡Vive! En este paraíso, lugar maravilloso, donde poder soñaaar._

Puta Merche y su carrera sin futuro.

_¡Ven a Marina D'or! Contamos con hoteles, spa, atracciones, espectáculos y mucho más._

España tiene un tic en el ojo.

_¡Marina D'or, que guay!_

_No caigas en la tentación..._

_Marina D'or: ciudad de vacaciones, digame._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH - agoniza en el suelo, arrancándose pelos de su hermosa cabellera y sufriendo ataques epilécticos debido al maldito anuncio.

Paulo reconoce ese aullido de dolor y corre a salvar a su pobre hermanito, el cual convulsiona en el piso.

- ¡Espiña! ¡Espiña! ¿¡Qué pasa!? - grita sin recibir respuesta- ¡ESPIÑA!

Ni caso.

- ¡Espiña, mira! ¡Un billete de cinco! - dice mientras lo mueve en el aire- ¡Joder, que es mi sueldo de un mes! ¡Reacciona, coño!

Entonces, la pantalla se ilumina volviendo a pasar (porque todos sabemos que lo ponen dos veces seguidas) la publicidad de esos odiosos hoteles y Portugal chilla interiormente. De repente, el español deja de moverse y muere. Portugal le mete una patada a la tele mandándola a tomar por culo. Ahí se va su mayor inversión.

Sin embargo, mientras llora sobre el frío cadáver del (jamón) ibérico, una cancioncilla empieza a oírse en la lejanía.

_Vive, en este paraíso, lugar maravilloso, donde tus sueños harás._

El ojiazul baja la mirada hasta el _supuesto_ muerto que está cantando flojito la letra.

- ¿A-Antonio? - vacila con más miedo que cuando se encuentra a Alemania en las juntas.

Este abre los ojos de golpe y clava sus orbes esmeraldas en su hermano mayor. Psicosis suena de fondo. Portugal traga saliva.

- Vive. - suelta a modo niña del exorcista.

El portugués lo lanza a veinte (bueno, a veinte no que se les acaba la casa, a cinco) metros de él y huye despavorido a la cocina pues no hay mas habitaciones en el piso. España se levanta lentamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Portugal grita cual nena cuando la cabeza del moreno empieza a girar sobre si misma e intenta escapar a través de la ventana al verle subirse por las paredes.

_Cada año es peor._

Antes de poder tirarse al vacío en una especie de balconing suicida, su _querido_ hermano le hace un placaje digno de rugby, inmovilizándole en el suelo.

- Portugal~ - canturrea al oído del mayor quien lucha por su vida.

- ¡Antonio, te lo digo todos los puñeteros veranos! ¡ES MENTIRA! - y se prepara morir ahí en medio. _Jamás sabré con quien se fue María._

España se quita de encima de su _bro_ y huye a base de volteretas mortales hasta el sofá donde baila breakdance mientras repite el dichoso dialogo entero. Paulo agarra el crucifijo de la puerta y _despaaaacio _se dirige a exorcitar al país. _Como en los viejos tiempos._

Pasito. Pasito. Mesa rota. Pasito. Pasito. Tele rota. Pasito. Pasito. Gemelo poseído. Pone la cruz delante suya y se lanza en plancha a ese cuerpo tomado por el demonio.

- ¡Yo te expulso de este cuerpo, Satán! - grita y le clava el Cristo en un ojo, porque es gracioso no por otra cosa.

- ¡VIVE! JUNTO AL MEDITERRANEO DESCUBRE NUESTRA TIERRA, VEN A MARINA D'OR - tras eso se traga el crucifijo. Lleva semanas sin pegar bocado, esto no pasaría en mARinAD'oR.

- ¡ESPIÑA, NO ES REAL, JODER! ¡ACEPTALO! ¡Y ESCUPE MI CRUZ!

- MARINA D'OR, ¡QUE GUAY! - mágicamente, su voz se transforma en la de un crío.

- ¡TONI, TE ESTÁS COMIENDO MI MANO!

- NUEVAS SENSACIONES, NUEVAS INSTALACIONES, NUEVOS ESPECTÁCULOS - y ahora es un viejo. Este hombre de doblador se forra.

- ¡NO ME MUERDAS EL BRAZO, CANÍBAL!

- Marina D'or: ciudad de vacaciones, digame.

**_Continuara.._**

* * *

Aclarar que lo de "Unión Europea, cómplice asesino" lo oímos mi adorada hermana y yo en una manifestación y estuvimos la media hora siguiente con la maldita canción en la cabeza porque era ultrapegadiza. Como las canciones del verano, que son una cagada pero no las puedes dejar de cantar. Pues igual.

Aprovecho para decir que ni telecirco ni hetalia ni na de este fic me pertenece. Disclaimer express.

Revius y prometo continuación si los dejáis.

* * *

Solo las fans de HMYV entenderán esa parte, por cierto, hoy echaron a Alejandro aka el mudito y por poco mes muero. Y si, estoy trabajando en un HMYV de Hetalia. Soy el cáncer de este fandom.

* * *

xao


End file.
